


Little Things

by dramaticagain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Viktor is a good fiancè, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticagain/pseuds/dramaticagain
Summary: Viktor accidently let all those little things slip out of his mouth. All of the little things that he loved about Yuuri were out in the open. He looked over to where Yuuri was standing, expecting him to be angry was revealing such intimate things to the reporter. But, to his surprise, Yuuri looked at him with one distinct expression; love.(Post-Grand Prix Final: The seven months that Viktor spends with Yuuri in Russia. During that time he learns even more about his fiancè; the little things.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Yuri!!! on Ice fanfiction. I hope you like it.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so I sincerely apologise if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Yuuri is insecure about his weight, and there is a discussion about it.

** Little Things: **

 

There was no doubt about it; Viktor Nikiforov loved Yuuri Katsuki with every fibre of his being. If someone asked Viktor to describe the things that he loved most about Yuuri, the asker would have their ear talked off for the better part of two hours. Viktor loved everything little thing about Yuuri very, very much.

 

***

 

It had been six months since Yuuri won silver at the Grand Prix in Barcelona. Viktor managed to convince Yuuri to train with him in Russia. After the New Year, Yuuri packed up all his belongings and moved into Viktor’s apartment in Saint Petersburg. Viktor would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous when Yuuri moved in with him. His apartment, his _home_ , was such a personal space and he really wanted Yuuri to like it too. He was more than happy when Yuuri expressed his love for Viktor’s apartment; especially when Yuuri called it home.

 

***

 

Viktor was happy that the two of them had some downtime before the start of the next Grand Prix competition; all Viktor wanted to do was spend time with Yuuri, and learn each and every part of his lover. The best thing about having been Yuuri’s coach, Viktor reflected, was that he knew exactly what Yuuri was capable of. In January, they spent days in bed exploring one another; Viktor loved it. He loved watching as Yuuri became more and more confident in his ability to pleasure himself with Viktor.

 

There were also the more innocent things that Viktor learnt about Yuuri. There was the time in March where they spent Easter in Moscow, and Viktor showed Yuuri around the festival which overtook many of the streets. They spent most of the night hand-in-hand, and Viktor fell in love with the way that Yuuri looked at everything; awe, wonder, and surprise. The lights around them illuminated Yuuri’s face, only to accentuate the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. It took everything for Viktor to restrain himself from kissing Yuuri under the festival lights. However, when they returned to their hotel that night, Viktor made sure to make up for it.

 

There was also the time where Viktor showed Yuuri his home rink – which had luckily been void from any other skaters. Viktor showed him around and described various memories that he had from his childhood. Yuuri listened to each and everyone of them – never appearing bored, or diverting his attention. He listened to each and everyone of his little stories with love evident in his eyes. The fact that Yuuri was so invested in what he had to say made Viktor’s heart swell. The two of them then took to the ice and danced together; too captivated by one another to notice time slipping by.

 

***

 

Viktor also remembers the time in May where he came home to Yuuri half-dressed, and looking at himself in the full length mirror. Viktor remembers how he was going to ask Yuuri if he was alright, but the question died as soon as he saw his lovers face in the reflection of the mirror.

 

“Oh, Yuuri.” Viktor wrapped his arms around the back of Yuuri and rested against one another on Yuuri’s chest. Viktor then pulled the shorter man so his back rested him against his chest. He met Yuuri’s eyes in the mirror and saw the tears that threatened to fall. “Shhh, its okay.”

 

At his words, the tears fell from Yuuri’s eyes and he turned around and buried his face into Viktor’s neck. Viktor closed his eyes held him until his breath evened out and the tears stopped falling. Viktor, who was thinking about how he still had his coat and shoes on, was startled when Yuuri spoke and his voice cracked. “Sorry.”

 

Viktor’s heart broke when his lover buried his face even deeper onto his neck, like he was trying to hide himself from Viktor. “You have nothing to apologise for, моя любовь.”

 

He then led Yuuri away from the mirror and sat him on their bed. Viktor noticed that Yuuri’s hair was slightly damp – which meant that he recently had a shower. Whatever that had upset Yuuri, had happened as he got dressed into his pyjamas. He looked over towards the mirror and saw that the shirt Yuuri wore to bed was discarded on the floor.

 

“Can you tell me what upset you?” Viktor asked softly. He had waited patiently as Yuuri composed himself. He took Yuuri’s right hand and kissed the gold ring which sat there.

 

“It’s- It’s just...” Yuuri started, but hiccupped and started shivering. Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri and rubbed his back trying to generate warmth, and comfort him. “I’m getting fat again.”

 

Viktor was at such a loss for words that his whole body stopped what it had been doing. When he had finally wrapped his head around what Yuuri had said, he was only able to say, “What?”

 

As Yuuri began to talk, Viktor noticed how his voice became fragile and thick with emotion. “The weight is starting to come back, Viktor. I’m going to be too overweight to compete.” Yuuri sniffled and wiped at his nose with his hand.

 

Viktor was so confused. He hadn’t noticed anything as drastic as Yuuri made it out to be. He knew that Yuuri’s body type was prone to flocculating between a weight range which was healthly. He knew that when athletes were on break, they tended to put on a little bit of extra weight because they weren’t training as intensely as they did when it was competition season – Viktor knew that first hand. He also had known that Yuuri knew that too, so it baffled him to see Yuuri so distraught about it.

 

“Why on earth would you think that?” Viktor asked carefully.

 

“Look!” Yuuri exclaimed. He then proceeded to grab the skin which bulged out at his stomach and thighs. If it had been any other situation, Viktor would have told him that he was being ridiculous, and that would be the end of it. But, he knew that Yuuri wouldn’t appreciate that approach. So, on a whim, Viktor shrugged out of his coat, took his shoes off, and proceeded to take of his shirt and jeans.

 

Viktor sat next to Yuuri, the both of them sitting on the edge of their bed in their underwear. “Yuuri, I want you to look at me.” Viktor had known that his own body would need some work on before the competition started. He had been enjoying his time off with Yuuri, and his vigorous exercise routine was the furthest thing from his mind. “Look”, he said gently, and loosely grabbed at the skin on his stomach that folded over when he sat, “Everyone has it, its normal.”

 

Yuuri looked into his eyes, before tearing them away to look at their reflections in the mirror. “It’s not the same. You’re perfect.” It was the way that Yuuri said it that scared him the most. His tone lacked any sort of emotion, and Viktor became upset that Yuuri thought of himself like that.

 

“And what if I said that you’re perfect too?” Viktor started, and grabbed Yuuri’s chin so the two of them could face one another. “You can’t talk about yourself like that, Yuuri. I love you, and _you_ are perfect just the way you are. So what if you have gained a couple of kilograms. Its our break time, and we start training soon, so you don’t have to worry about competing yet.” Yuuri’s eyes were red, and his cheeks has darkened at Viktor’s words. He tried to lower his gaze, but Viktor didn’t let him. “I love you so much.”

 

Yuuri nodded his head, and Viktor leaned in to kiss his fiancé. Once he finished, he gave Yuuri a mischievous smile, and got up and straddled his legs. “Now, let me show you how much I love you.”

 

***

 

Viktor scheduled that their intensive training would start in June, so they could have three months to prepare for the first competition. He and Yuuri woke up early in the mornings, and they ran together to Viktor’s home rink. They, again, had the rink to themselves due to how early they got there and trained. By the time they finished, the sun had just finished rising in the crisp morning sky.

 

Much like the previous year, Viktor choreographed Yuuri’s Short Program. But, as for his Free Skate Program, he and Yuuri decided to create that one together. Much to Viktor’s surprise, it was Yuuri’s idea for the two of them to have similar Free Stake Programs; Yuuri explained that it would be nice for them to skate two sides of the same story. Viktor was delighted, and the two of them had immense fun working together to create two similar, but two different programs.   

 

After the two of them arrived home from the rink, they would shower, and then have breakfast together. Viktor cooked for Yuuri, and the two of them ate at the dining table which had a view of the city below them. The two of them normally ate in silence, but that didn’t stop Viktor from watching his fiancé while eating. Viktor noticed that Yuuri’s face had slightly slimmed, and was reminded of the night where Yuuri fretted over his slight gain of weight. Luckily, since then, Yuuri didn’t say anything about his weight, as Viktor had immediately begun to organise activities that they could do during the day to keep their fitness up; running long distance, and walking Makkachin around Saint Petersburg became regular occurrences.

 

 

Viktor started to notice that because the two of them woke up so early, they began to get ready for bed at increasingly earlier times. Soon enough, Viktor and Yuuri were in bed by eight o’clock at night. Yuuri brought a cup green tea with him to drink, while Viktor read a book before falling asleep. Yuuri would snuggle into the sheets and lean against Viktor on some nights. Sometimes, Yuuri would fall asleep while he and Viktor spoke quietly to one another. Viktor found it adorable. Occasionally, Yuuri would reply when he was half asleep, and they were little phrases in English combined with things in Japanese. Because Viktor didn’t have such a big grasp on the Japanese language, some of the things Yuuri would say right before he fell asleep would be forever lost in Yuuri’s dream world, as Viktor didn’t understand.

 

***

 

It was a Saturday night, and Viktor and Yuuri were walking down the crowded stone streets of Saint Petersburg which were illuminated by rows of lanterns. The two of the were in the city, and Viktor was adamant about getting a photo or video of him and Yuuri that he could put on Instagram.

 

“But Yuuri,” Viktor whined, “my fans want to see you.” He looked at Yuuri with his most innocent look, and made pleading gestures with his hands.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You already have so many photos of me, just post one of them.”

 

Viktor mocked a gasp, “I can never have enough!”, he exclaimed loudly, not caring if he attracted others attention.

 

The two of them walked or a little while, until Viktor stopped abruptly. Yuuri, who had been watching the buildings around him and not paying attention, walked into Viktor and spluttered, “What are you doing?”

 

“Its perfect!”, he exclaimed happily. Viktor gestured to the cathedral which stood in the background. The canal was also in front the other two of them, which would be perfect for the video he planned on taking.

 

“Perfect for what?” Yuuri asked sceptically, looking around as if Viktor had planned something malicious.

 

“My video of course”. Viktor then grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders of his black coat and placed him so the cathedral and the canal could be seen behind him. Viktor smiled as he saw how beautiful Yuuri looked under the light given off the lamp post. He took a couple of quick photos of Yuuri, who wasn’t looking at the camera of his phone, and then stood next to him. Viktor opened up his camera and put it on the video setting and pressed record.

 

“Добрый вечер всем”, he started off in Russian, before switching to English. “Yuuri and I are standing in front of the Saint Petersburg cathedral.” He then positioned his phone so the both of them were in the same frame. “Say ‘Здравствуйте’ Yuuri!” Viktor said excitedly.

 

He grinned as he watched as Yuuri looked at him with slight annoyance before reluctantly saying the Russian phrase “Здравствуйте.” He beamed as he saw the little blush which crept onto Yuuri’s cheeks. Viktor stopped the recording of the video and turned his phone off before quickly kissing Yuuri on his flushed cheek.

 

“Love you.”

 

After looking at the Cathedral from where they took the video, Viktor suggested that the two of them go and eat a late dinner. Yuuri started to protest, but stopped when his stomach audibly grumbled.

 

Viktor brought Yuuri to one of his favourite restaurants in Saint Petersburg. It was a ten-minute walk from the Cathedral, but far enough away that it wasn’t awfully busy. Viktor requested if the two of them could have a table at the back of the restaurant, to which the waiter complied.

 

After the two of them ordered their food, Viktor dug his phone out of his coat pocket and replayed the video of him and Yuuri. Yuuri startled at the sound of his voice on the recording and cringed.

 

“I sound horrible.” Yuuri said, before grabbing the phone out of Viktor’s hands. Viktor watched as the started swiping to the right. “Viktor”, Yuuri said incredulously, “How many photos of me did you take?”

 

Viktor laughed and grabbed his phone back from his fiancé. “What can I say? I like to appreciate art.” He winked at Yuuri, who rolled his eyes, but with a smile of his face.

 

Under the lighting of the restaurant, Yuuri looked absolutely stunning. It was true, Viktor like to appreciate art – and he considered Yuuri as one of the most beautiful pieces of art that he has ever laid his eyes on. Viktor raised his phone and opened up the camera. Yuuri didn’t notice until Viktor was multiple photos in.

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri covered his face with his hands, his gold ring twinkling under the hanging lights, as Viktor continued taking photos of him. “You’re insane.”

 

***

 

It was August, and the competitions were drawing closer. Viktor and Yuuri were training six times a week, and spending three hours in the morning dedicated in practicing their jumps, stretching, and perfecting their programs.

 

Viktor was eager to jump back into the competition; he had spent over a year and a half off the ice from competing, and very much excited to perform. Yuuri, on the other hand was beginning to fret, and become increasingly nervous when it came to practicing.

 

When he consoled in Yakov about his concerns about Yuuri, all he had to say was that it was just Yuuri’s way of preparing for competition, and that Viktor should he used to that by now.

 

It was two weeks until the competition, and the two of the were sat at Viktor’s dining table – their plates finished, and dinner settling in their stomachs.

 

“I think we should start getting our costumes ready for order.” Viktor said, while petting Makkachin under the table. I think we should take our measurements tomorrow morning, and weigh ourselves.” He said thoughtfully.

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri placed his knife and fork onto the plate, “I think my measurements should be the same as last year – same as my weight.”

 

Viktor’s eyes narrowed in confusion, before he realised. Yuuri was still insecure about his weight. He sighed, and began to talk, “Yuuri, I still think-”, but was cut off.

 

“No, I don’t want to.” Yuuri said, his answer definite in his eyes.

 

“Okay.” Viktor gave in. “That’s fine.”

 

***

 

The next morning Viktor was able to convince a sleepy Yuuri to weight himself. Viktor looked at the number and smiled. “Hey Yuuri, look”, he whispered into his ear, “Exactly the same as last year.”

 

Yuuri blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and looked down at the scales. A soft smile on his face.

 

Little steps, Viktor thought while he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s temple.

 

***

 

Instead of practising for his own competition, Viktor travelled to Sapporo, Japan, so se could support Yuuri and watch his performance. It was breathtaking as usual, and Yuuri won a silver medal. As soon as the competition was over, Viktor and Yuuri travelled to Hasetsu and spent the night in Yuuri’s old bedroom. When they woke up, they were tired, but greeted Yuuri’s family. They congratulated Yuuri on his win, and praised Viktor and wished him good luck for his upcoming competition. Viktor thanked them. They spent the whole day and night with Yuuri’s family before heading back to Russia for Viktor’s competition in Moscow.

 

Viktor knew that Yakov didn’t approve of him going to watch Yuuri’s competition, and then spend time with his family so close to his own performance. But there was nothing that his coach could do about it. When they arrived in Moscow, they checked into a hotel, and caught up on sleep.

 

Viktor’s own performance was in three days time, which meant that he should refine and practice his performance to perfection. He invited Yuuri to join him at the rink in Moscow, but Yuuri declined – he was still tired from their flight. Viktor spent the next two days practicing his routine; he knew it well enough that he could perform it in his sleep. Yurio, however, had been uncharacteristically somewhat pleasantly surprised to see him practicing by himself, and the two of them skated on the same side of the rink. Yurio asked him if he could look at his routine – to which Viktor gladly agreed too. Viktor noted that Yurio kept the same Agape theme as last year – although his choreography was updated, and his jumped evolved. Viktor had to admit it, and told the younger boy, that he was impressed.

 

When he returned to the hotel later that night, Yuuri was wake and sitting in the bed. Viktor was glad that he decided to have a shower at the rink, because he was too tired to do anything but get into bed and lazily make love to Yuuri.

 

***

 

Viktor woke up and was prepared for his competition. Secretly, he just wanted his competition to be over with, so he could compete with Yuuri. However, Yuuri was extremely excited to see him return to competitive ice skating.

 

As were a lot of other people. For a considerably smaller competition when compared to the Grand Prix Final – there was such a big outcome. Viktor gathered that there were a lot of people who were also excited to see him return to competitive ice skating.

 

In the hotel, Yuuri had fretted over what to wear. Viktor convinced him to wear one of the nicest suits that he owned – Viktor’s reasoning being that there would be as many eyes on Yuuri, as there would be on him. Yuuri agreed, and the two of them travelled to the rink.

 

It felt strange to Viktor. He had spent the previous year attending Yuuri’s competitions. Viktor was in the position where he was carrying a bag which held his skates and all the other equipment that he would need. His costume was underneath his Russian tracksuit, and Yuuri accompanied him in a designer suit. The tables had turned.

 

When Viktor stepped out of the car, he hadn’t expected there to be so much press waiting outside. Reporters yelled out for him to answer their questions, but Viktor kept his eyes trained on Yuuri, who was slightly startled at the amount of people that were inside, and outside the stadium.

 

As soon as they stepped inside the doors of the stadium, more reporters swarmed them, and directed their questions solely at Viktor. Viktor was happy to answer their questions, but kept an eyes on Yuuri who was slowly stepping away from the cameras. A reporter who spoke English started asking him questions, and he asked one about the relationship of him and Yuuri.

 

“How has the relationship between you and Yuuri Katsuki changed now that the both of you are competing against one another?”

 

Viktor saw as Yuuri turned to watch him answer the question.

 

Viktor didn’t think before he answered the reporter’s question. He started off by saying their relationship hadn’t changed much compared to last year at the Grand Prix. He told the reporter how he was excited to compete against Yuuri, but was also excited to watch Yuuri grow as a professional ice skater. He then went off and told the reporter how was excited to see Yuuri’s reaction when he won gold at tonight’s competition. This rose a laugh out of the reporter. Viktor felt so pleased with himself, that he didn’t notice the was still talking. He stopped himself as he was talking about how cute the crinkles by Yuuri’s eyes were when he smiled, how Yuuri couldn’t go to bed without a cup of tea, to how perfect he was. The reporter looked at him strangely, and moved on to one of the other athletes who walked through the door.

 

Viktor accidently let all those little things slip out of his mouth. All of the little things that he loved about Yuuri were out in the open. He looked over to where Yuuri was standing, expecting him to be angry was revealing such intimate things to the reporter. But, to his surprise, Yuuri looked at him with one distinct expression; love.

 

***

 

Viktor won gold in Moscow.

 

When they got back from the stadium, Yuuri insisted that Viktor should have a shower in their hotel room one. Viktor happily complied, and he spent ten minutes under the hot spray. His muscles burned pleasantly, and Viktor spent time thoroughly cleaning himself. Once he finished, he quickly dried himself, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

  
Viktor walked into the hotel’s bedroom, and saw Yuuri sitting of the edge of the bed, still wearing his delicious suit. Yuuri was scrolling through his phone; the light of it illuminated his features. Viktor smiled, Yuuri could look gorgeous without trying. Viktor walked over to his fiancé, and dropped to his knees so the both of them were at equal height.

 

“You know, I won gold,” Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s chest and rested them at the back of his neck – slightly pulling at the hair there, “so you should kiss me right now.”

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri’s face broke into a teasing smile. “Is that so?”, he said, while he lifted his shoe-clad-foot and pressed it against Viktor’s chest. Viktor looked down at the shoe, and then back to Yuuri who had the biggest smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, I see how it it.” Viktor sunk down so he was at eye level with Yuuri’s knees, and started to undo the laces of Yuuri’s shoes and take them off. He also proceeded to take Yuuri’s socks off; after, he pressed a kiss onto the inside of his slender ankle. Viktor looked up to see Yuuri looking at him with a heavy expression. Yuuri’s eyes were hooded, and his teeth bit his lower lip.

 

Wordlessly, Yuuri coaxed Viktor so the two of them were at eye level. Yuuri crawled backwards, and manoeuvred himself so his back was pressed against the pillows. Viktor followed suit, and dropped his towel. He crawled on top of Yuuri, his legs were wrapped Yuuri’s thighs, and leaned down to capture Yuuri in a kiss. Viktor took his time with exploring Yuuri’s mouth. Their tongues slid against one another, the feeling so perfect that Viktor let out a quiet moan.

 

Viktor broke the kiss, and trailed his way down Yuuri’s neck; nipping at the exposed skin that the collar didn’t cover. Yuuri exposed more of this neck, and leant up into Viktor’s touch. With determined hands, Viktor undid Yuuri’s tie and opened the buttons in his shirt, making sure to suck and bite at the sensitive skin that was beneath him.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri moaned his name. Viktor slid down so he straddled Yuuri’s knees, and made a start at taking off Yuuri’s pants. Once Yuuri’s pants and underwear were taken off, Viktor slid up and pressed his naked body against Yuuri’s. Viktor let out a moan as pleasure spread throughout his body. Viktor could feel himself getting hard, and pressed his lips onto Yuuri’s. He began to slowly rock back and forth, creating friction between the two of them. The hotel room was silent apart from the pants of pleasure they both let out.

 

Viktor knew that he would have gotten lost in the pleasure of rubbing against Yuuri, so he stopped, and reached out to grab a condom and the bottle of lubricant they kept on the bedside table. He looked at Yuuri who was still rubbing up against his leg; his face was flushed and his eyes closed. Viktor couldn’t help but kiss Yuuri softly on his lips.

 

“Please.” Yuuri whispered softly, and Viktor looked into his lover’s eyes.

 

Not wanting to make Yuuri wait any longer, Viktor kissed his way down Yuuri’s body; he sucked a bruise onto his clavicles, and swirled his tongue around Yuuri’s nipples. Soft noises fell out of Yuuri’s lips, and Viktor loved each and every one. Viktor made his way down further, until he was faced with Yuuri’s wet and flushed cock.

 

“So beautiful”, Viktor said before licking his lips, and taking Yuuri into his mouth. Viktor was met with that taste was was so uniquely Yuuri, and he used his tongue skilfully to lap at the precome which gathered at the tip of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri moaned loudly, the sounds echoing around the room, and bucked up into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor chuckled, and placed his hands on both of the sides of Yuuri’s hips, and pressed them into the mattress. He then took Yuuri deeper into his mouth, the tip of Yuuri’s cock hit the back of Viktor’s throat.

 

Viktor continued sucking, and looked up to see that Yuuri’s back was arching off the mattress. Yuuri’s breathing was uneven, and little moans flittered out his mouth.

 

“I-I’m close.” Viktor heard Yuuri pant out, and Viktor promptly took his mouth off Yuuri’s arousal. Viktor smirked at the needy noise Yuuri made.

 

“We can’t let you have all the fun.” Viktor said wickedly.

 

He opened the lubricant and smeared a generous amount into his fingers. Viktor then lifted Yuuri’s legs and pushed them so they bent at the knees. He used one of his hands to ensure they would stay in place. This left Yuuri deliciously exposed. With the hand that Viktor had spread the lubricant on, he wiped the excess liquid onto Yuuri’s hole and smirked at he watched it twitch.

 

“So needy for me, Yuuri.”

 

He then slowly pressed his forefinger into Yuuri’s tight heat. With shallow strokes he worked his finger inside Yuuri. Viktor could see that that Yuuri was still on the brink of an orgasm, so he slowed down his movements and slowly stretched Yuuri out.

 

By the time there were three fingers deep inside Yuuri, Viktor knew that Yuuri was no longer on the edge of release. He took his fingers out of Yuuri and wiped them on the duvet. “Can you sit up for me?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri did as he asked, and Viktor moved back, and laid where Yuuri just was. He brought a hand to his neglected cock. His eyes fluttered shut as he spread his precome around the tip of his cock. He pleasured himself as Yuuri opened the condom packet, and stopped when Yuuri pulled his hand off himself. Viktor’s eyes opened as Yuuri rolled the condom into his cock. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer so he was sitting directly on his lap. They kissed slowly, but Viktor was eager to keep things going. Against his own will he started grinding up against Yuuri, who saw how impatient he was.

 

Viktor fumbled blindly for the bottle of lubricant, and spread more onto his covered cock. Yuuri lifted his hip accordingly, but Viktor wasn’t done teasing him. He lined up his cock with Yuuri’s entrance, but dragged his cock so it teased Yuuri’s perineum. Viktor let the whole area surrounding Yuuri’s hole become slick, before lining himself up. He nudged the tip of his cock into Yuuri’s entrance, and was rewarded with seeing Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut.

 

Viktor let out a moan and Yuuri slowly sunk onto his cock. The hot and tight heat was almost too overwhelming for Viktor. He was eager to get things going, but he wanted to savour the experience. As he waited to get a hold of himself, he could feel Yuuri starting to lift himself up, only to slam back down onto Viktor’s cock. Viktor let out a chocked breath, and he grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s hair – as he knew the other man liked.

 

The two of them slowly began to pick up the pace, and soon enough Yuuri was bouncing of Viktor’s cock, while Viktor pulled and twisted his hair. They were loud, swears and endearments slipping out from both of them. Viktor shifted his hips ever so slightly, and Yuuri let out the loudest moan he had made the whole night. Viktor fucked up into Yuuri’s heat, while Yuuri grounded his hips on Viktor cock. They only lasted for a minute longer until Viktor cried out, spilling into the condom. Yuuri continued to erratically fuck himself on Viktor’s sensitive cock, and he reached his own climax. Yuuri spilled his seed off over Viktor’s chest.

 

Viktor closed his eyes, too tired to do anything about the mess that was cool on his burning skin. He felt Yuuri lift himself off and pull the condom off, and noticed the bed dip as Yuuri went into the bathroom. A couple of moments later, Viktor felt a cool washcloth on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri noticed his gaze and smiled back. “Feeling good?” Yuuri asked him, but Viktor knew that he was only asking that to tease him.

 

“I feel better than I will when I win gold in the Grand Prix Final”, Viktor teased back, and stuck his tongue out for good measure.

 

***

 

The next morning, the two of them woke up late to Makkachin jumping up on the hotel bed, demanding to be fed. Viktor groaned, his body still tired from the competition, and form sharing it with Yuuri last night. He turned over and looked at Yuuri’s sleeping form and sighed. Viktor got out of bed and fed his dog; afterwards he had a shower.

 

When he was finished in the bathroom, he walked into the bedroom to see Yuuri sitting up on the bed, half-awake. He kissed his fiancé good morning, and got dressed for the day.

 

Once dressed, he turned around and saw that Yuuri had a strange expression on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, he hoped that Yuuri was alright.

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri looked surprised for a second, but his expression changed into a soft smile. “I was just reminded of what you said to the reporter last night. Is it true? All those little things that you said?” Yuuri asked.

 

Viktor felt heat rise up on his cheeks, but he smiled all the same. “Every single one of them.”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and feedback would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> (All translations were taken from Google Translate)
> 
> моя любовь // my love
> 
> Добрый вечер всем // good evening everybody
> 
> Здравствуйте // hello
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> By no means am I an ice skating expert, nor do I know anything about Russia; I apologise if there are any inconsistencies. 
> 
> This is the background of the Saint Petersburg cathedral that I imagined Viktor and Yuuri standing in front of: http://www.viajararusia.ru/assets/admin/uploads/tours/1.jpg
> 
> Here are some tumblr posts that I used as inspiration: http://lazuliblade.tumblr.com/post/153162723488/the-year-in-yuri-on-ice
> 
> http://lyslez.tumblr.com/post/152812471432/oikawathoru-yuri-on-ice-timeline-inspired-by


End file.
